


His Gently Awakening Eyes Nourish the Morning Sun

by rosexwald



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kagune Cuddles, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Scent Kink, Seikana, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosexwald/pseuds/rosexwald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seidou visits Kanae in the mansion, but fails to see that he's being a bother.<br/>But even though it's easy for Seidou to get on Kanae's nerves, he can also make it better if he really tries. </p><p>for tumblr user <a href="http://roseprincekanae.tumblr.com/">roseprincekanae</a> because it's their birthday! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From Dusk

❈

It was a very long day, Kanae barely had time to catch a break, even to simply sit down for 5 minutes and have a cup of coffee. His to-do list was miles long, and even though he was crossing out chore after chore, working since early morning hours, it seemed never ending. Not that it ever was any different, Kanae was always very busy in the mansion. However, since his master came out of his depression, and became active again, the young servant had to do twice as much as he used to. Cooking, laundry, ironing, mending clothes, polishing shoes, cleaning up his room more frequently, running errands, cleaning in the music room, every day he was giving it his all to serve his master as best as he could.

And once everyone else in the mansion were already asleep, Kanae still worked, making sure everything was in order, and not a single thing was out of place. That day was not different, and it was already very late when the boy finally finished with his work, and went upstairs to his bedroom for the night’s rest.

As he entered the room, Kanae thought only of taking a long, relaxing soak in the bath, and then going to sleep. With his thoughts occupied like this, he was somehow unfocused, and so he nearly got a heart attack, as the moment he closed the door behind himself, a voice resounded in the darkness of his bedroom.

“Kaaaa-nae…” A blood-curdling hiss called his name, coming from no particular direction, causing the boy’s hair to stand on end.

“ _Scheiße_ …” the young ghoul cursed under his breath, startled, his hand pawing at the wall to find a light switch. With trembling fingers, he turned on the lights, and let out a strangled squeal of shock.

It was Seidou, hanging upside down from his chandelier.

“Hiii~” the white-haired ghoul grinned, swaying back and forth under the ceiling. “Filthy mouth, you just said ‘shit’ in German, khehehe…”

Kanae’s cheeks reddened, and he furrowed his brow. However, he was so tired, that he didn’t even have the energy to throw a fit, or scold the owl ghoul. “What are you doing in my room?” he asked in a huff, going limp with his back leaning against the door.

Seidou swayed on the chandelier again, and then smoothly hopped down, falling onto Kanae’s bed with a soft thud. “Came to visit.” he replied simply, bouncing on the mattress. “I waited soooo long for you to stop being busy.”

“ _Ugh_ , did anyone see you?” Kanae spotted the open window, walking over nervously and closing it shut, before pulling the curtains closed as well.

“Nope.” Seidou sat in the corner of the bed, knees drawn up to his chin, black cloak covering him and making him look like a bird sitting on a branch. “Jumped over the fence, crawled through the bushes, climbed up to your window. I was extra sneaky.” he said, clearly proud of himself for being so careful and cunning.

“My rose bushes?!” Kanae’s voice once again turned into a squeal, this time more in anger than fear, “If you damaged my roses _ich werde dich töten_!" *

“Mhm, alright, do you have any snacks?” Seidou ignored Kanae’s threats, gnawing at his fingers as he looked up at the younger ghoul, “I’m hungry.”

Kanae decided that he after all doesn’t have any energy to deal with Seidou’s antics. He was defeated. He just wanted to get some rest.

“I guess there are some leftovers from today’s supper. Wait here. Don’t move. Don’t touch anything.” he sighed, leaving the room and dragging his feet downstairs again.

“I already touched everything though…” Seidou mumbled to himself, looking around the room as he curled at the edge of the mattress, wanting to stay put nicely like Kanae asked him. This bedroom was so tidy and… girly. Floral wallpaper, white wooden furniture, fluffy carpet, wardrobe so big that Seidou could live there (he napped there already as he waited, it was comfy). Weirdly smelling candles, a sewing set with threads of so many colours Seidou didn’t even know they existed before, a violin, rows of books upon the shelves, everything was so odd and interesting, the owl ghoul had to touch and examine it all. Better not to tell Kanae that.

Chewing onto his fingers impatiently, he waited for Kanae to be back with food, and his nose wrinkled as he smelled meat, just before the boy had returned to the room. Seidou jumped off the bed, drool already running down his chin, and he gripped the piece of meat with his bare hands, not minding the plate and cutlery Kanae brought along.

Dropping back onto Kanae’s bed, Seidou sat there cross-legged, sinking his teeth into the juicy flesh, thick blood squirting onto his chin, staining his fingers and teeth. “Mmm, good…” he said in between bites, consuming the meat sloppily.

Kanae only shook his head, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He was so tired, he couldn’t care less about Seidou being a mess, and about his lack of manners, and that he didn’t even say ‘thank you’. Normally, Kanae would scold him all the time, explaining how he should behave, and trying to teach him how to act properly, but that day the boy had have enough, and he couldn’t be bothered with the savage ghoul.

He sat down on the bed next to Seidou, feeling his feet and back aching after the whole day of hard work. The owl ghoul was munching on the meat, not paying much attention to Kanae, but the young ghoul surely paid attention to him as soon as he sat so close. The boy sniffed the air, and cringed in disgust, brow twitching in distress as he turned to look at Seidou.

“You stink. Where were you, in a sewer?” his tone sounded almost offended. How Seidou dared to come into his room in such state?

“Yes.” Seidou responded simply, offering him a wide grin as he swallowed the last piece of meat loudly, blood smeared around his mouth.

“Wha- ah... nevermind…” Kanae just gave up. He didn’t have strength for this anyway. Whatever Seidou could do in the sewers, God only knew. It’s not like it was the first time Kanae couldn’t understand things Seidou did. “I was just about to go take a bath, so you will bathe with me.” He sounded as if he was ordering an unruly child to go to their room.

“Bath…?" Seidou titled his head to the side, licking the sweet blood off his fingers one by one, “Ah, such prince like you must like to smell like flowers, khehehe…” he teased.

“Better flowers than…” Kanae growled, biting his tongue in the end.

“Say it.” Seidou smirked, chuckling quietly.

“I don’t have to say it for you to know what I mean.” the boy stood up and gripped at Seidou’s cloak, tugging him towards the bathroom.

“You already said it once before. Khehehe, filthy mouth. Better flowers than shit, isn’t it? _Scheiße, Scheiße_ …” the owl ghoul giggled and snorted, mocking Kanae’s tone as he spoke.

“If only you remembered other things I tell you just as well…” Kanae scolded, “To the bathroom!”

“Fineeee…” Seidou rolled his eyes, shuffling his feet as he followed the younger ghoul. Even he knew not to push his luck too much when Kanae got irritated.

Obediently, the owl ghoul followed to the bathroom, and watched Kanae preparing the bath, steaming hot water filling the tub as the boy performed an odd ritual of adding variety of strange, scented oils. They made the humid air even heavier with smells, making Seidou sneeze.

“Don’t just stand there, undress!” Kanae huffed, and Seidou began to pull his clothing off in defeat, leaving it in a heap on the floor. Toes curling awkwardly against the cool tiles, he waited for Kanae to tell him what to do next, as he stood in the middle of the bathroom completely bare. For which he also got scolded soon enough, “Get in the water! No one wants to look at your bare ass!” Kanae ordered impatiently, as he went to gather Seidou’s clothing, and dispose of it into the laundry basket.

The owl ghoul did as told, stepping into the tub and sitting down, submerging into the hot water, and getting covered by the bubbles floating on the surface. Frankly, it was weird. The water was pink, and it smelled like perfume, and the cabinet next to the tub was covered in dozens of bottles of different sizes and colours, although each label said ‘soap’ so it was just confusing. Seidou didn’t know what to do.

But it was only unpleasant until Kanae joined. After finally taking care of Seidou’s laundry, and undressing as well, the young ghoul stepped into the tub, sinking into the water behind Seidou. “Rinse your face, I will wash your back.” the boy mumbled, reaching for a sponge and one of the mysterious soap bottles.

Seidou obeyed, rinsing the blood off his face, and as Kanae handed him the bottle, he squeezed some soap onto his palm and began to wash his arms and chest. After all, if he wanted to stay the night, he knew Kanae won’t let him into bed if he’s not cleaned.

At first, the owl ghoul though having a bath was an unnecessary bother, even though he somehow patiently let Kanae wash him. He wriggled just a little, and was mostly cooperative, but he still thought it was a bother. However, he changed his mind as soon as Kanae started to wash his hair.

The boy’s hands were so tender, Seidou liked being touched by him. As Kanae scrubbed him clean with a sponge, it wasn’t as nice, but now, as his fingers started to gently massage his head and comb through his hair, it was very much different, and very much better. Drowsy and content smile appeared on Seidou’s face, and he relaxed instantly. Soon, he started to rock gently side to side, humming a melody underneath his breath. He liked being touched like this. It was almost a shame once Kanae was done. Who would have thought baths could be so great? Seidou wanted to stay longer in the pink, bubbly water.

“Alright, you can go.” Kanae sighed finally, “Towel yourself dry, and put on my robe.” he gestured towards the hanger on the back of the bathroom door, where his purple, fluffy robe hung, “Go to bed, I will be right there.”

Seidou hummed in agreement, temporarily pacified with the soothing touch and relaxing bath. He scrambled out of the tub, grabbing a towel and Kanae’s robe, and slipping out of the bathroom quickly. In the meantime, Kanae let the water drain, and then poured fresh bath for himself, stretching in the tub. Finally he could have his soak. For a moment he thought this day won’t ever end…

* * *

Seidou managed to get bored waiting for Kanae to come out of the bathroom. He lay on the bed, flipping through the pages of some fashion magazine Kanae had on his nightstand. Everything in it was so flashy and colourful, Seidou didn’t really like such clothes. Although if he imagined Kanae wearing any of it, somehow the clothing seemed nicer instantly.

Finally, Kanae appeared in the bedroom, wearing a mid-thigh length sleeping shirt and a pair of fuzzy socks, and with his hair pulled back, fringe clipped up with a hairpin.

“Khehehe, you look funny.” Seidou commented, pushing the magazine off the bed and sitting up. _How cute_ , he thought to himself, regarding the boy’s clipped-up hair.

“Look who’s talking.” Kanae retorted, eyeing Seidou’s crotch peeking out as the purple robe fell slightly open, being too small and tight for the owl ghoul.

The young ghoul switched off the lights, and climbed into bed next to Seidou. The half-ghoul got excited instantly, scooting closer to the boy, but to his surprise, Kanae wrapped the covers around himself, and curled up to sleep, turning his back to him.

“Eh…?” Seidou mumbled in disappointment. Will he just go to sleep like that? But Seidou came here especially to visit him, and he waited so long… won’t Kanae pay attention to him anymore?

“Kanae…” the owl ghoul hummed, poking the boy’s shoulder with his finger.

“No.” Was the only answer he got, as Kanae swatted his hand away.

How odd… Kanae was pushing him away but Seidou didn’t know why. His brow furrowed, and he did his best to focus properly. Why would someone push the other person away? _Let’s think…_ It can be because they don’t like someone. Or don’t care about them. Or aren’t interested.

But none of this made sense. Seidou knew Kanae liked him, he was giving him food, and touching him gently not to hurt, and kissing him. And he cared when Seidou was injured, and he always wanted to make him better then. And he was always telling him how to behave nicer, and was explaining complicated things to him. And even though he tried to act prudish, Seidou knew Kanae was interested in their other activities too, as he always would tell him how good he makes him feel. Seidou liked it when pure, delicate Kanae, so proper and snobby, would use dirty words, and tell him how much he loves his cock, and how good it feels in his ass, or when he fucks his mouth…

The owl ghoul grinned dreamily at the thought, letting out a purr as his mind wandered off to the last time they have been together, and Kanae made a show of fingering himself, mewling beautifully and begging Seidou to enter him.

 _Ah, no… focus, focus!_ Back to the point.

There must have been other reason why Kanae would push him away now. What else could it be? Maybe… maybe he was mad at him? But why? He was good, he didn’t destroy anything in the room, and he waited so long to see Kanae, being all patient as he waited for Kanae to finish with his work and-

_Ah…_

Something inside Seidou’s mind clicked and he stopped the madly running thoughts. Work. Yes, he knew that Kanae’s job is important. Come to think of it, if Kanae came to his room so very late, it must have meant he was working all this time. Only now Seidou realized that the boy indeed looked tired, even looking at him upside down while hanging from the chandelier, he could tell. So he wanted to rest after working hard the whole day, and Seidou was there, asking for snacks and being a bother all smelly and dirty.

Seidou suddenly felt bad, letting out a small whine as he realized that he was very… _uh… um… how does Kanae always say it_ … in-inconsiderate.

“Kaaaa-naeeeee....” the owl ghoul whined, very distressed with this new discovery he just made. Sometimes he thought it was better to be oblivious, because such complicated, deeper thoughts were often so upsetting. He didn’t like it that he turned out inconsiderate. Especially towards Kanae who always cared for him.

“ _Halt die Klappe_.”** Kanae mumbled, curling up under the covers.

“ _Mnng…_ ” Seidou let out inarticulate sound of discomfort, squirming on the bed. He bit at his lower lip, huffing for a moment, and getting very restless. _No, no, Kanae mustn’t be angry. Not Kanae, no_...

The half-ghoul went limp against the bed, lying down and eyeing the younger ghoul like a scolded puppy. _Don’t be angry_. He knew that if he tries to touch him, he will get smacked away again, but his fingers were fidgeting, itching to reach out towards the boy.

Finally, Seidou couldn’t stand it anymore, and his kagune slowly crawled out from underneath his skin, carefully not to damage Kanae’s robe, and the tentacles creeped across the bed. They sneaked under the covers, one of them wrapping gently around Kanae’s leg, and the other around his waist. Before Kanae could yell at him or do anything at all, Seidou used his kagune to pull the boy close to himself, and embrace him tightly.

“I’m sorry.” the owl ghoul said quietly.

Kanae wanted to squirm away from Seidou’s grip at first, but after hearing his words he calmed down a bit. Still, he placed a hand against the half-ghoul’s chest, pressing firmly and keeping him as much at distance as possible. “What are you sorry for?” he asked skeptically. Seidou would often say things just because Kanae told him he should, but he didn’t mean them or understand them.

Seidou hesitated for a moment. It’s not that he didn’t know what he apologizes for, he knew very well. But he wanted to gather the right words, to show Kanae that he really means it.

“I missed you.” he said eventually, surprising Kanae with this answer. “I wanted to see you, and I thought it will be nice if I come here. But you were busy all day, and then I made you bring me food, and I was dirty so you had to bathe me. You were tired and I was a bother. So visiting wasn’t nice after all, it was selfish. Sorry…”

Seidou looked down, feeling a little ashamed after confessing his faults, and Kanae was left speechless. He knew that Seidou must have been really concerned if he focused enough to produce such elaborated speech, and actually grasp the point. The boy’s palm against the half-ghoul’s chest relaxed, and he moved it slowly up, reaching to bury his fingers in the white hair at the nape of Seidou’s neck. The affectionate gesture made Seidou look up at the young ghoul again, somehow hopefully.

“It’s alright. It’s always nice when you visit…” Kanae whispered, scooting closer and burying his face in the crook of Seidou’s neck, “I just really need to rest, it’s been a long day.”

“So… you aren’t mad at me anymore?” the owl ghoul asked, his toes curling in delight as Kanae nuzzled against him.

“No, I’m not mad.”

At Kanae’s answer, Seidou let out a joyful little noise, one of his tentacles tapping against the bed as it wagged like a puppy’s tail. “Rest, sleep, I will watch over you.” he promised happily, pressing a kiss to Kanae’s forehead.

“I’m fine, you don’t need to watch over me.” the boy mumbled with a yawn.

“Shhh, sleep. I will protect you.” Seidou insisted, his tentacles and both his arms wrapping around Kanae, embracing him and cuddling up close.

Kanae didn’t have the energy to respond or protest, and frankly, why would he protest? Leaning against Seidou’s chest, the boy felt safe, and relaxed, and he even liked the half-ghoul’s smell… But not the flowery scent of bathing products he used. He liked Seidou’s own smell that could still be sensed from underneath bath oils and scented soaps. It was strong, and warm, not rough, but rather sensual. In a way it was calming, because it was dominant and musky, so it was indeed making Kanae feel protected.

His breaths got steady, and he inhaled Seidou’s scent with each inhale. Fingers that absent-mindedly scratched at the owl ghoul’s hair soon became still. Kanae fell asleep peacefully, held by Seidou, feeling the warmth of his Rc cells pulsing through the soft tentacles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ich werde dich töten - I will kill you  
> ** Halt die Klappe - Shut up


	2. Until Dawn

❈

The bedroom was filled with soft sound of Kanae’s steady breaths, velvety darkness covering the two ghouls that lay in an embrace. Seidou couldn’t remember the last time he felt so peaceful. Everything was so quiet, not a single noise from the streets was coming to this mansion, surrounded by acres of garden, shielded from the uproar of the outside world. It really was as if Kanae was a prince, who lived in a highest tower of the castle, undisturbed by anything or anyone, in solitude…

Seidou was often alone too, even if other members of Aogiri were around, it somehow felt lonely, which was weird, and Seidou couldn’t really understand it. Especially since he never felt like this with Kanae. One person could make him stop feeling alone, when the whole crowd couldn’t. How odd. It surely must have meant Kanae is better than anyone else, and that was the thought Seidou was sticking to. Which only further supported his theory of Kanae being a prince. So it all made sense.

It was also because of it that Seidou hardly ever slept when he was spending the night with Kanae. He just didn’t want to waste any minute of being together with the young ghoul, it made him feel too good, and he wanted to feel like that as long as he could.

This night was no different. As Kanae feel asleep, Seidou just lay there, hands folded under his cheek, and gazed at the boy. It was enough to make him happy. Minutes and hours were passing slowly, and Seidou could stare at Kanae all he wanted, watching over his peaceful rest, just as he promised.

Kanae was so pretty… Seidou often made fun of him for being all pampered, and buttoned-up, and way too concerned about the state of his hair, but in all honesty, he actually thought that Kanae was the most beautiful person in the world. And when he slept, he looked even prettier.

His features were relaxed and calmed, his brow smooth and for once not disturbed by a frown. Kanae was frowning a lot, in worry, in concern, in annoyance… there was always a reason. Seidou’s antics were often that reason. But now the boy was relaxed, and it was making Seidou happy.

The half-ghoul propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at sleeping Kanae, and he reached out to gently touch his face. His black-tipped, pale and bony fingers carefully ran over the elegant line of the boy’s jaw, and his cute, round cheek. Kanae’s skin was so soft and delicate… Seidou cupped his cheek, running his thumb along the high cheekbone. He touched his closed eyes, with the curtain of long lashes; and his pink lips, slightly parted as he breathed calmly; and his lovely nose, shaped like a sculpture.

There was not a single thing about the boy that Seidou didn’t like, and he was perfectly content that he could spend all night looking at him and admiring how pretty he was. And to think that someone so pretty liked him, and wanted him, and let him touch him… Even though Seidou was not always as gentle as he was right now. His filthy touch was often staining the younger ghoul’s pale, delicate skin with bruises and teeth marks. But oh, how beautiful he looked marked like this, marked as his… Seidou sighed contently at the thought, combing his fingers through Kanae’s soft, violet hair.

His Kanae, his beautiful, lovely Kanae...

The night has passed, but Seidou wasn’t bored at all just lying there for all those hours. On the contrary, he couldn’t imagine a better way to spend this time, sleep would definitely be a waste. Instead, he observed intensely, as the dawn approached slowly, the changing light painting colourful shadows over Kanae’s skin.

At first, the light was somehow cold, making Kanae look even paler than usual, as if he was made of fragile porcelain. Then, the sky bled red, giving the boy’s cheeks a rosy shade. Slowly, the daylight turned pink, caressing his skin with delicate warmth. And finally, the room filled with golden, dim sunlight, making Kanae’s hair splayed around his head on the pillow to look like a halo. It was breathtaking, and Seidou found himself mesmerised, so that he didn’t even notice as the morning came, the new day awaking fully, and it was the time for Kanae to get up.

The owl ghoul got a little startled as Kanae’s alarm clock went off, announcing the end of this peaceful time, and destroying it completely. He got a little sad, and as Kanae stirred and, _ah_ frowned again, Seidou went limp against the bed, pouting.

The boy reached towards the nightstand, silencing the alarm with a blind pat of his hand, and he stretched out under the covers, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. Seidou’s tentacles moved and uncurled from around Kanae, releasing him, and slowly crawling back underneath the half-ghouls skin. Kanae let out a small whine in protest, not liking that he wasn’t held anymore. He rolled over onto his side, draping his limbs over Seidou, and blinking his eyes open to look at him.

“ _Guten Morgen_. Did you sleep at all?” the young ghoul asked, seeing Seidou fully awake and conscious, but with dark shadows underneath his eyes.

“Nah. I watched over you.” the owl ghoul replied, giving him a faint smile. But even so he still pouted, knowing that Kanae will have to leave and go work soon.

“You hardly ever sleep, this can’t be good for you.” Kanae frowned, reaching up to cup Seidou’s face.

“It’s fine. You’re good for me.” Seidou’s thumb touched Kanae’s forehead, running gently down between his eyes to smooth the boy’s frown. _Don’t worry about me so much_. _Don't frown because of me_.

Kanae smiled, small dimples forming in his cheeks, and he craned his neck, pressing his lips against Seidou’s own. Just now he realized that it was the first time they kissed since Seidou came here the day before. He tangled their legs together, scooting closer, and catching the half-ghoul’s livid lips in yet another, deeper kiss.

Such a shame it will be to leave this bed. Kanae wanted to stay here, with the covers pulled over their heads, so they could hide from the world. It was childish thinking, and he knew that, but still, he wondered why don’t they deserve just one day like this.

Wanting to escape such thoughts, and hide just a little, just for a moment, Kanae moved as close to Seidou as he could, sneaking his hands underneath the robe he was wearing. His warm palms wandered over the rises and falls of his Seidou’s muscles, wrapping around his waist and holding him close. His toes wriggled within the fuzzy socks, tickling Seidou’s calves. It was warm, and comfy, and Kanae’s heart skipped a beat.

Seidou got excited by the affections, letting out a happy hum and snuggling against Kanae eagerly. He giggled at the ticklish touch, squirming slightly, and ran his hands all the way down Kanae’s back, cupping his round bottom in both hands.

“Aren’t you getting up?” the owl ghoul asked, seeing how desperately Kanae clung onto him. He expected the boy to rush to his work, and leave him. Of course this was much nicer, but Seidou still worried it will end any minute now.

“Five more minutes…” Kanae mumbled, pressing a kiss to the side of Seidou’s neck. The touch to his butt made the boy purr like a cat, his lips brushing up along the half-ghoul’s neck, stopping at his ear. “Or fifteen…” he murmured, catching Seidou’s earlobe between his lips, and moving one of his hands to his front.

Kanae’s slender fingers quickly found Seidou’s soft flesh, and wrapped around it, starting to massage it. It surprised the half-ghoul, and he let out a small yelp, but even so his lips stretched out in a wide grin. He felt himself hardening under Kanae’s touch, blood rushing south and filling his member, making it thick and hot in the boy’s palm.

Seidou rolled his hips slightly, pushing into Kanae’s hand with a grunt. For now he was still rather calm, but he could feel his excitement growing with each stroke of the boy’s delicate palm. He started fidgeting, getting impatient, and needy. His cock twitched, goosebumps blooming on the skin of his back, toes curling in pleasure.

His senses instantly sharpened as well, nose wrinkling as he smelled Kanae’s own arousal. He could sense the sweet, musky aroma coming from between the boy’s legs, and he felt his mouth watering at that. Kanae was already leaking a bit, Seidou could tell, he could smell it from a mile, the essence of his most delicious boy.

Parting his lips, Seidou let out a breathy moan, Kanae’s thumb rubbing over the plump head of his cock, and over the slit where a drop of precome gathered. Even though he was being touched, he could feel himself aching, his body craving something else, something more.

Seidou’s member was heavy in Kanae’s hand, the boy’s fingers running along the veins of his thick shaft. Kanae loved to touch him like this, loved to feel him grow and harden, and to hear his whimpers when he would play with the soft sack of his testicles. Seidou was different from what Kanae was used to. The boy grew up here in the mansion, surrounded by delicate things, gentle people, fine arts, soft fabrics, and fragile flowers. And Seidou was… the opposite. He was rough, and primal, and manly. His smell was sharp and dominant, his touch firm, his body needy and forceful.

Kanae loved that, he loved how small he felt next to Seidou, how weak he felt underneath him, how the half-ghoul’s strong, rock hard flesh would force itself inside his delicate body, how he would violate his porcelain skin with his bruising touch. He wanted to be spoiled like this, desired in such way. He would never admit it out loud, though. Seidou would be way too pleased with himself if he knew.

Just the thoughts caused Kanae’s arousal to grow, tingling between his legs and making him grind against Seidou. And Seidou couldn’t stand it anymore, the scent coming from Kanae’s groin completely hazing his mind. He was so  _so_ hungry…

He gripped at the boy’s shoulders, and rolled them over, pinning Kanae to the bed and hovering above him. He shrugged the purple robe off, letting it slide down his arms, and exposing his torso. The young ghoul whimpered quietly, pouting a little that he no longer had the upper hand. Seidou squirmed out from the grip of his palm, and Kanae lay underneath him, defenceless and very much bothered, his nightshirt forming a tent between his legs was enough of a proof.

Seidou looked down at the younger ghoul, licking his lips and breathing heavily. In such moments, Kanae was just a little bit scared of him. He wondered how thin was a line between arousal and madness, desire and real hunger. He trusted Seidou, but he didn’t trust _the owl_.

The half-ghoul wasted no time, immediately scooting down the bed, and pulling Kanae’s nightshirt up above his hips. The bold gesture made Kanae cross his legs modestly out of instinct, which only made Seidou chuckle as he gripped just above Kanae’s knees to spread them apart once again.

“Seidou…” the boy sighed out, partially wanting to complain about being taken so hastily, but blushing excitedly at the same time.

“Yum, yum…” Seidou purred, pressing his nose to the younger ghoul’s belly, and inhaling sharply as he traced it down along the soft hairline below his navel, “Breakfast in bed…”

His dripping wet tongue slipped out from between the dark, livid lips, and he dragged it up along the underside of Kanae’s shaft. The boy gasped, shivering slightly, and looking down to see how Seidou greedily swirled his tongue around his glans, licking off the sticky, clear precome.

And in the next second, Kanae’s breath hitched, when Seidou quickly took him into his mouth, swallowing him down his throat. The boy arched his back, pressing the back of his hand against his lips to muffle the desperate moan that rumbled in his throat. With Seidou, everything always felt so intense, the half-ghoul was never holding back, and hardly ever he was taking his time.

It was no different now, as he already took all of Kanae into his mouth, nuzzling his nose into the fluff of violet pubes, as his lips sucked around the base of the boy’s cock. He felt him leaking inside his mouth, and he drank it eagerly, humming in appreciation as he started to bob his head between Kanae’s legs.

The young ghoul blushed at the obscene slurping sound Seidou was making, but in all honesty, he loved it that his flavour was so appealing to the owl ghoul. Without him even realizing, Kanae’s hips started to rock slowly, pushing his cock into Seidou’s mouth, making him take more of him. His legs trembled, toes curling in fuzzy socks, and Kanae arched his back above the bed, finally letting out a loud, delighted moan.

Seidou’s mouth was so wet and warm, Kanae’s cock twitched excitedly at each suck. The boy felt as if he could melt right into the mattress, Seidou’s tongue swirling around him smoothly, lapping at the glistening head.

Kanae could go on like this for hours, he wanted it to never end. But Seidou had other plans, and even though he loved how sweetly the boy’s cock twitched between his lips, he already wanted to taste more of him. This was just an appetizer, it made his hunger only grow, nowhere near satisfying it. But there was so much more of his beautiful boy that he could taste…

Seidou used the moment when Kanae raised his hips to push himself deeper into his mouth, and he gripped his ass, lifting him up and hooking the boy’s legs over his shoulders. Kanae gasped in surprise, heels of his feet digging into Seidou’s back as he tensed a little. The half-ghoul pulled away slightly, letting the boy’s cock to slip out from between his lips, and he mouthed at it sloppily, quickly moving his mouth further down between his legs.

He stopped briefly at his testicles, sucking the velvety sack into his mouth and causing Kanae to let out a high-pitched whimper. Those sweet noises were definitely Seidou’s favourite thing, right after the young ghoul’s delicious flavour, that is. And his smell. And the way he looked when pleasured… lips parted, cheeks flushed, nipples hard and peaked, messy hair clinging to his forehead.

Kanae was Seidou’s favourite thing in general, above anything else.

“Sweet, hmm juicy…” Seidou murmured, breathing hotly against Kanae’s sensitive skin. He could feel how the boy’s breath heavied in anticipation, and heard scratching of his fingers clawing at the bedsheets.

His tongue wandered down, lapping at the quivering, puckered entrance, and earning him a lovely, _lovely_ whimper coming from the young ghoul’s trembling lips. He spread the boy’s asscheeks with his hands, fingers digging into the firm, round flesh.

“Such little, tight hole…” he purred, just before forcing his tongue inside, breaching the tight muscles, and squirming into the welcoming warmth of Kanae’s soft insides.

“S-Seid... _oh!_ ” the young ghoul whined, head falling back against the pillows, words trailing off into a breathy sigh. He could feel how the frisky, rough tongue filled him, wriggling inside and pushing deeper, until Seidou’s lips pressed around the entrance.

The owl ghoul let out a long hum, shuddering as the essence of Kanae’s flavour hit him, dulling his senses as if making him drunk. Obscene, sweet, forbidden fruit… He wanted to eat him whole, to drink from him, lick off every drop of sweat, his seed, his blood…

Seidou’s tongue moved inside Kanae, tasting every bit of him, as much as he could. It moved quickly, squirming in and out, licking around the entrance and up along the cleft between his cheeks, before pushing inside of him once again, and again, and again…

It was driving the young ghoul crazy, he wondered how much longer he will last, the stimulation was incredible, and overwhelming, and he barely could catch his breath. His body was literally burning, and at the same time, shivering, as in fever. He was devoured, with such passion, such need… he loved it, he had always wanted it, to be someone’s… gourmet food.

“Mhm… don’t stop…” Kanae pleaded, but he was too late, as Seidou turned out to be impatient.

The half-ghoul’s cock was heavy and aching between his legs, but when he tried to touch himself, it was not enough. He couldn’t touch himself as Kanae did it, it never felt as good with his own hand. He needed Kanae’s delicate fingers around him, or his warm, eager mouth, he needed the boy’s body to envelop him, only that way he could be satisfied.

Seidou sat up, pulling his mouth away with a smack. He licked his lips in delight, hands running up Kanae’s pale, slender legs, that still rested over his shoulders. The young ghoul whined in disappointment, looking up at Seidou with eyes half-lidded and shimmering. He spread his legs wider, letting them fall from Seidou’s shoulders and down onto the mattress, inviting the half-ghoul to take him, one sock sliding off the boy’s foot.

Seidou accepted the invitation eagerly, gripping at Kanae’s hips and pressing the leaking head of his cock against the still tight entrance. He pushed inside in one, smooth movement, forcing himself into the barely prepared hole, Kanae’s muscles clenching around him immediately.

The boy let out a strangled cry, pulling Seidou down atop him, clawing and scratching across his back. The half-ghoul hissed as burning, red lines bloomed on his skin, and his hips wriggled, as he settled himself fully inside Kanae.

“Brute…” Kanae whimpered, wincing in pain and digging his nails into Seidou’s skin.

“Prude.” Seidou retorted, grinning down at the younger ghoul, and thrusting into him without waiting for him to adjust.

Knocking the air out of Kanae’s lungs with each forceful movement, Seidou began thrusting into him in erratic frenzy. Somewhere on the back of his head, he knew he will get scolded for being like this, for not being gentler, but he couldn’t help it. _Too good, so good_. Being with Kanae, being so close, as close as possible, was making Seidou lose his mind. He liked feeling it, because it was intense, and vivid, and it was the only thing Aogiri didn’t take away from him. They made his mind numb, and his senses dull, he couldn’t feel grief, or pain anymore, and without Kanae he would be just an empty shell.

So he didn’t care, it was alright if Kanae will yell at him later, and call him names. He will accept it humbly, because it was worth it. How wonderful it felt, it was worth it.

The boy’s body was tight around him, his excitedly twitching cock pushing into the soft warmth, being enveloped by sweetly quivering muscles. Kanae clutched onto his shoulders, nails breaking his skin, and his cries and whimpers resounded in Seidou’s ears together with the loud thumping of his heart.

His hips were moving on their own accord, there was no rhythm in it, the thrusts frantic, desperate. Seidou didn’t want Kanae to be hurt, he didn’t want him to get mad… He wished he could tell him somehow, explain, that him being so rough wasn’t because he didn’t care. It was because he cared so much, too much, because Kanae was his everything, and he only ever felt anything when they were together.

“S-Seidou…” small whimper came from Kanae, bringing Seidou’s thoughts back to here and now. “Right… there… so good.”

 _Sweet little rose, he likes it_.

Indeed, Kanae was squirming and writhing underneath his lover, trying to catch a breath but failing, as Seidou’s thrusts kept tearing loud cries from him. He felt so full, the thick member inside him stretching him, filling him completely, so deep inside him…

Pressing his head back against the pillows, Kanae arched his back slightly, mouth gaping open in a silent scream of pleasure. Seidou immediately noticed the younger ghoul’s exposed throat, venis visible underneath porcelain pale skin tempting him. A bit of sweat already broke onto Kanae’s skin, making the crooks of his body damp and smelling sweetly. Seidou flickered his tongue into the small dip at the base of the boy’s throat, when some of the delicious droplets gathered.

Kanae shivered at the ticklish touch, forgetting himself for a moment, as he let Seidou suck and nip at his neck, leaving round, reddened bruises. Bastard, he knew he shouldn’t mark him where someone could see, above the collar of his shirt…

This train of thought was stopped abruptly in the next second, as Seidou bit down into the junction of Kanae’s neck and shoulder. The boy felt dizzy for a moment, his vision going white as the pang of pain spread through him. It was more of a shock, at first, his body tensing, and then he felt warmth seeping from the wound, skin around the bite tingling.

Seidou lapped at the slowly seeping blood hungrily, his lips trembling in thrill. It was thick and hot against his lips, leaving metallic aftertaste on his tongue, and he couldn’t get enough. His movements even stilled for a moment, hips rolling leisurely now. He thrusted into Kanae shallowly, his cock barely sliding out before pushing back in, rubbing deep inside the boy.

But the young ghoul’s patience was wearing thin, and finally he reached up to grip Seidou’s hair, and yanked his head back. The owl ghoul was pulled away, hissing at the tug to his hair, and looking down at Kanae. Trail of blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, mixed with his saliva and staining his chin. His black eye looked hollow, dark and empty, but the other one seemed still somehow sane, trying to focus.

“I’m not just your meal, you insensitive barbarian.” the boy huffed, pushing at Seidou’s shoulders, and rolling him over.

The half-ghoul’s back was suddenly pressed against the mattress, Kanae straddling him, breathing heavily as he looked down from behind the curtain of violet hair that fell into his eyes. The initial look of shock soon disappeared from Seidou’s face, quickly replaced by a wide grin. But Kanae was having none of that, and he leaned in, wiping the half-ghoul’s cheeky smile off with a kiss, his teeth nipping and tugging at Seidou’s bloodied lip.

He started to rock his hips, riding Seidou’s cock, and moaning against the kiss as he felt him buried so deep inside. His hands rested against Seidou’s toned chest, and Kanae tried to support himself as he moved, rolling his hips faster and eventually starting to bounce up and down on the thick member.

Kanae wanted to take control, show Seidou that he won’t be treated in such primitive manner, but in the end… well. His body started to tremble, knees hurting already as they rubbed against the bed, and he felt himself losing control. It felt even better now, Seidou’s cock sinking all the way into him, filling him so wonderfully, the plump, fat tip rubbing against his prostate, hitting it perfectly each time.

Seidou triumphed once again, self-satisfied, playful smile appearing on his face, as he watched Kanae riding him so vigorously, shifting on his knees in order to take his twitching cock deep into his ass. Maybe the young ghoul liked to talk big, and make himself look all dignified, but his body could never lie. It was sucking Seidou right in, the little hole so warm and welcoming.

And the boy’s face soon lost the prissy grimace too, showing undisturbed, pure pleasure instead. _So lewd, bad boy_ … Cheeks crimson red, eyes clouded, and trembling, rosy lips, parted as he whined needily, babbling Seidou’s name over and over.

And Seidou was sure to use the opportunity to see Kanae coming completely undone. He gripped the boy’s hips firmly, thrusting up into him and at the same time pulling him down onto his cock. Kanae’s breath hitched, strangled cry caught in his throat. His brow furrowed slightly, but he didn’t protest, and when Seidou thrusted into him once again, he met his movement with the roll of his hips, and a loud, melodic moan.

Seidou’s palms moved to grab Kanae’s bottom, kneading the round buttcheeks and spreading them to feel himself sliding inside him smoothly. The half-ghoul started to feel very much on edge, with Kanae swaying above him, all beautiful and dirty like in his wettest dreams.

One of his hands wrapped around the boy’s cock, and he started to stroke him, the scent of precome leaking copiously hit his nostrils with each inhale. Kanae’s muscles clenched around him at the new stimuli, and Seidou found himself being embarrassingly vocal, moaning lowly.

The young ghoul abandoned all attempts to look decent by now, he didn’t care anymore, and he let Seidou see past his usual exterior. Why would he hide how good Seidou was making him feel? Why would he pretend that he doesn’t like to be taken? Perhaps to avoid Seidou’s bragging and teasing as he will surely get very full of himself… but Kanae couldn’t care about that now. Such intense passion was the opposite of flat, timid affections he was used to. It was what he wanted, and what he felt he deserved. He deserved to be wanted, to have someone lose their mind for him, to be desired so badly that it hurt.

Seidou’s touch was far from gentle, his hand pumping him vigorously, his cock pushing into him rough and fast. He could still feel tingling in his neck, where the half-ghoul’s teeth broke his skin… Electric sparks danced over his bruised body, exploding into a wave of heat that pooled in his lower belly.

Kanae didn’t even manage to give Seidou a warning, orgasm washing over him suddenly. He gripped at Seidou’s shoulders tightly, impaling himself onto his cock and freezing still for a moment as his body tensed and then shook with an intense spasm. He released onto Seidou’s stomach and chest, some of his seed landing on the half-ghoul’s chin, and being immediately, and eagerly licked off. Kanae felt lightheaded and numb, and as the pleasure slowly began to cease, he collapsed on top of Seidou, who was already sucking onto his own, cum-covered fingers.

The taste of the boy’s release made him drool, tongue flickering quickly to lick off every single drop. Kanae breathed warmly against Seidou’s neck as he nuzzled against him, spent and satisfied, still drifting on his little cloud nine. But in the next moment, the boy’s breathing that only just had a chance to calm, turned ragged and heavy again, as Seidou started to pound into him, in need of his own climax.

Kanae’s now oversensitive body trembled with effort, numb muscles burning, but even so, his toes curled and lips began to blindly press kisses to the side of Seidou’s neck. The owl ghoul didn’t need much more to reach his peak, hips twitching as he spilled himself inside Kanae. The boy could feel how the warm, thick relase filled him, Seidou’s cock sliding into him with ease.

It was almost a shame when he felt the half-ghoul’s movements getting slower, lazier. Kanae was tired and spent himself, and he wouldn’t possibly have any energy to do it again, but still… it was a shame this was over. He didn’t want it to end, he didn’t want to get up and go to his duties and chores. He wished they could stay like this, with Seidou it felt alright to expose his feelings, even the dark ones, the embarrassing ones… No one else beside Seidou even knew this side of him, no one didn’t even care to look past the facade, to get to know his heart's secret desires.

Kanae wrapped his arms around Seidou’s shoulders, embracing him tightly, clinging onto him and refusing to acknowledge that they couldn't stay like this forever. The owl ghoul hesitated for a moment, the sudden change of mood catching him off guard. But eventually, he draped his arms around Kanae as well, holding him close. He liked that with Kanae everything else might have been complex, but touch was always simple. Kanae’s touch was always good, it felt intimate and special even if it was as innocent as a hug.

They stayed like this for a longer moment, until their heartbeats evened, and breaths calmed, sharing sloppy kisses and whispered sweet-nothings. Seidou’s fingers traced over the bruised bite marks on Kanae’s neck, and the boy let out a sigh, followed by a quiet whine.

“What if my master sees those? You bite so hard, they never heal until much later…” he complained, propping himself up on his elbows, looking down at the pleasantly drowsy Seidou.

“Then your master will know you belong to someone.” he replied simply, his mind seeming sharper now that he was calm and apparently fully relaxed.

Kanae chuckled, gently running his thumb over Seidou’s chin and lips to wipe off the dried out blood. “I like that.” he nodded, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

It was then that the young ghoul remembered he was supposed to be getting up, and he realized he will probably be late. No matter how much he wished not to move from where he rested atop Seidou, it couldn’t be helped. It wouldn’t be professional of him to neglect the morning routine in the mansion… On the other hand, to show up with obnoxious hickeys above the collar of his staff uniform didn’t sound like something a proper servant should do either.

Not without regret, Kanae shifted and rolled onto the mattress, Seidou’s soft cock slipping out of him.The insides of his thighs felt wet, cum dripping between his legs, and Kanae stretched on the bed, smiling to himself at how wonderfully his body ached.

“I should be getting up now…” he murmured, staring up at the ceiling. Even the closed curtains were not able to fool anyone as the bright morning light crept into the room, announcing the new day has awoken fully, and Kanae’s work day began together with it. “Do you want me to bring you some coffee? I should have time to get you breakfast too…”

Kanae’s voice trailed off into a whisper at the end of the sentence, as he tilted his head to the side and noticed that Seidou was snoozing peacefully, soft snoring coming from him as he drooled onto his pillow.

The young ghoul scooted closer, and reached out to pull the covers over him, careful not to wake him up. “Alright… five more minutes.” Kanae whispered, smiling softly. His hand found Seidou’s own under the covers, and he laced their fingers together. _Or fifteen_ … the boy thought, as he closed his eyes as well.

 

The End


End file.
